Realizing
by Girlyglee
Summary: After they won regionals, Finn gets his old feelings back for Rachel. Finchel/Samchel Story
1. Chapter 1

**Realizing**

_Rachel's pov_

The audience was giving us a standing ovation. I just laughed with a huge smile on my face.

Suddenly I felt two arms around me, the arms that held me the same way a year ago.

At the same place, at the same time. I immediately knew who it was. Finn.

* * *

><p><em>Finn's pov<em>

I saw her smiling at the audience. She was beautiful. She had a sincere smile on her face and her eyes where sparkling.

After she sang her original song I couldn't help but only to stare at her with my crooked smile, which I always get when I'm shy or nervous.

Now I remember why I once loved her so much. She is a star and every day she rises higher to the top.

Seeing the way the audience cheered, I knew she would make it one day. For a moment it was only her and me at the stage,

the audience and the glee kids faded away. I was still facing her back. My heart was beating fast.

I wanted her with me so badly at this moment. Before I knew it, I was embracing her in my arms again.

**this was my first story ever if you guys would like me to continue my story , please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I didn't tought my story would get so many hits and with that i'm going to continue my story, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Rachel's pov<em>

I feel his touch and his warm embrace. Oh please, never let this moment go away.

I hear his gentle voice. He whispers in my ear; ''I'll never let you go again.''

My body quivers as I unlock myself from his embrace.

I turn around and see Finn looking at me with his cute smile. I know that it feels so right but it will all eventually turn out all wrong.

Quinn being beautiful and popular will destroy my chances with Finn forever.

She has him in a firm grip and she will not release him before she has a shimmering tiara on her blonde locks.

* * *

><p><em>Finn's pov<em>

I was so stupid for not realizing how amazingly attractive Rachel still is. The tone of her skin, the scent of her hair.

I don't know why I overreacted and couldn't forgive her till the day of today.

Just because she messed up once won't mean that within time she can't find a way to change for the better.

Suddenly she unlocked herself from my tight embrace. She turned around and looked at me, her eyes where filled with sadness and I saw tears pearling up in her eyes.

I held her hand securely to let her know she shouldn't cry over me again.

* * *

><p><em>Rachel's pov<em>

What am I thinking, Finn doesn't love me.

He just liked my song just like he said in the hallway. I looked at his eyes; they were sincere and filled with compassion.

He does love me, he does love me back. But why didn't he just realize it earlier? Before he dated Quinn and tore my heart in a million pieces again.

My eyes stung as I felt the tears coming up, I bite hard on my lips to stop the tears from welling in my eyes. I felt Finn concernedly grabbing my hand.

I couldn't take it anymore and ran off the stage. As I was crying my heart out.

* * *

><p><em>Finn's pov<em>

My first attempt was to run after her, but there was an angry Quinn in front of me.

''So I saw you had a moment with man hands Finn, either you apologize. Or we can call it quits!'' Quinn yelled.

''I'm not going to apologize for it, because the truth is I'd do it again.'' I said and with that I started to run after Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please xx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_Finn's pov:_

I turned my back to Quinn and started running after the girl I loved. ''Rachel wait up!'' I shouted. Suddenly I lost her out of my sight.

''Rachel where are you? Show up please, I have to tell you something!'' Suddenly Sam was standing behind me. ''Hey, what's up?'' Sam tapped my shoulder.

I turned around unconsciously. It was Sam, probably he was watching me and Quinn argue and got happy or something.

I nodded my head to explain there was nothing. Nothing that he could know, to be accurately.

''Alright man, we won by the way.'' Sam said while he threw his fists in the air and made a happy dance.

''Wow! That's great, but you can go to the rest if you want I've got to find Rachel to tell her this.'' I said and I started walking again.

Sam now following me; ''yeah where is our big star, by the way?'' He walked next to me.

''I don't know.'' I said naively. ''ok, but excuse me I'm going to go to the bathroom for a second.''

Sam said and he walked to the man's room. I watched him dancing to the bathrooms.

Douche.

* * *

><p>Rachel's pov:<p>

I was still running. Before I knew it, Finn was running after me. I made my pace faster and hid in the lady's rooms.

There I crashed on the ground. Crying. Why would Finn do this to me? I asked myself.

Now that I'm finally moving on he runs back to me. It's so unfair. What is Quinn going to say?

She's going to hunt me down, because I 'took' her boyfriend away.

No, I will not agree. I won't get together with Finn anymore, I'm not that desperate.

As I was sinking away in my thoughts I heard two male voices. I hear Sam and I can't hear the other voice so well.

I relax my head on the door to hear them better. I get the chills, it's Finn and he sounds happy.

Turns out he is relieved I ran away from his vision. I moved away from the door and bursted in tears again.

* * *

><p>Sam´s pov:<p>

I'm in the best mood ever, this is the first time I experienced the Glee club winning and it was great!

I danced to the bathrooms without a shame. There I splashed some water on my face.

Damn it was hot, never in my life have I danced so fast.

Suddenly I heard someone sobbing in the lady's room. I walked out of the man's room and knocked on the door that was next to the man's room.

No response. I slowly opened the door. There was a petit girl crying. Her hands covered her face, as her hair was down like a waterfall of brown locks.

''Rachel?'' I asked. She raised her head and I met her sight. Oh my god, why did she look so much like little Barbra from the kindergarten when she cried?

My eyes grew wider, no she couldn't be? ''Little Barbra?'' I walked up to Rachel and kneeled at her distance. ''

no-one has called me that way ever since kindergarten.'' She says shocked and it seemed like she wasn't sad anymore.

'' It's me, Sam da Bam.'' I said as I hugged her afterwards.

She pulled out of the hug ''huh? That can't be Sam da Bam had brown hair!'' she said to me unbelievingly.

''I dye my hair.'' I said in a giggling whisper. '' You know Barbra, you are pretty when you cry, but even prettier when you don't cry.'' I said with a blush.

Rachel looked at me and said; '' My real name isn't Barbra I made that up, it's my middle name.'' ''oh I knew that, but you can still call me Sam da Bam.'' They both burst out in laughing.

''So why did I never see you again after kindergarten?'' ''Well my parents decided to move, and I went to an all-boys school.''

''I really missed you afterwards, Sam. I knew we were young but you where my only friend and you always had protected me from bullies.''

'' I know it was just because people where jealous, Rachel. You are so talented. I never thought that I would meet you ever again.

You always made my day with your cute wiggling pony tails and your little stuffed unicorn that I gave you named; Mr. Sparkles.''

''oh my god you still remember him? I still have Mr. Sparkles on top of my wardrobe!''

''Wow, then that means I was really important to you?'' I blushed a little.

'' Yes you were.'' Rachel said with a twinkle in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Rachel's pov<p>

This couldn't be real, after so many years I'm reunited with him my only true best friend, I ever had.

As he was talking about the past and the times that we two shared, I couldn't help but just stare at him.

Slowly I could puzzled his face on that from Sam da Bam. He still looked the same; he still had those clear green eyes and that cute trouth mouth.

I blushed after realizing how handsome he actually was. I walked with him back to the stage to claim our award, ignoring Finn who walked up to me with a worried face.

Everyone was suddenly nice to me because it was because of my original song we won. They even invited me to our after party at Santana's house.

The first two hours it was nice and we partied allot, but when the booze started working everyone was making out again.

Desperately I observed Santana who was making out with Sam, only to make Brittany jealous, who even wasn't paying attention to her because she was face sucking with Artie.

Next to them the disturbing couple Puck and Lauren were slow dancing with each other.

Finn was staring at me desperately as he was sitting on the couch with an annoyed Quinn next to him.

He got up and sat next to me. ''Rachel. Why did you run away today?'' he asked me.

''You know why Finn.'' I said quiet. ''Rachel, I made a mistake. I promise we can be together again after prom.'' Finn whispered in my air.

''You are unbelievable!'' I shouted at him and walked away. I went to the hallways and then I went outside.

''Rachel don't walk away again!'' I hear Finn shouting from behind me.

* * *

><p>Finn's pov<p>

And again, I follow Rachel. Now I knew where she went. I went outside to. She was just standing and looking at the ground. Crying again.

I walked up to her, and she turned away. '' Rachel please let me explain.'' I said desperately. ''what's to explain?'' She asked almost whispering.

'' I really love you Rachel.'' I said with my crooked smile. ''Well. then kiss me.'' Rachel directed. Should I kiss her? ''I…'' Rachel came closer for a kiss.

Was this so easy? Am I going to deceive Quinn like this? I wanted to kiss Rachel so badly, but I gently pushed her away. She looked surprised.

''Rachel… I can't.. I have Quinn now.. you know… we are going to be prom-king and prom-queen..'' I said hoping she could forgive me somehow.

Rachel looked annoyed; ''Well, I wish you two all the best, Finn.'' She said in a bitchy tone, somehow it sounded sad to.

As she walked away again. Now I have no reason to follow her anymore.. Finn Hudson you're going to regret this.

Bummed I went back to the party.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys if you liked it, please review. this was an extra long chapter and i'm trying to put on a chapter everyday. now i don't know how it will go on so if u guys would like<strong>

**u can put on some suggestions how it will develope & you can vote to who rachel is going to end up with, is it Sam or Finn? xx**


End file.
